How the Ex-monk Gained a Brother
by koinekid
Summary: After discovering that Krillin plans to propose, Lazuli (Eighteen) decides that he and her brother should meet. Results are not as she anticipated. Sequel to By Any Other.
1. Krillin

_Rights to Dragonball and related properties are held by their respective owners. No infringement is implied or intended._

 **How the Ex-Monk Gained a Brother**

 **A Sequel to By Any Other**

 **By koinekid**

 **Part One**

Lazuli was perfect: intelligent, beautiful, courageous. Far better a girlfriend than a guy like Krillin deserved—although he would never tell her that. Self-deprecating humor tended to annoy her. More than once a comment of his sparked an irate response along the lines of _Do you think I'd waste my time on someone unworthy of me?_ Such words always made him feel better, and then guilty for upsetting her.

It was funny how he could still think of Lazuli as fragile. She had suffered much in her young life, and though he admired her strength, he couldn't deny a part of him was happy she needed his support while rebuilding her life. That same part feared she would leave once she accomplished the task. He wouldn't have blamed her. After all that madman stole from her, Lazuli deserved to forge her own path on her own terms. Krillin even practiced his fake smile and the well wishes he would offer when she announced her departure.

But she never did.

Instead, she began visiting his room, lounging in his bed, little by little inviting him to share her life until that glorious day when she asked him to call her by her true name. When he sat beside her on the bed and took her hand, he thought he was about to have a heart attack.

Then the fantasies of a hundred nights coalesced as her perfect lips pressed against his. For an instant, he feared the kiss was motivated by gratitude or sympathy—the emotions he was used to from women. But the truth spoke in her actions. Lazuli wrapped her arms around him, pulled him close, held him, and she called his name with such passion that he knew she couldn't be lying.

His friends still pretended to be astonished that she would date him and joked about the day she would finally come to her senses. But if Lazuli hated Krillin belittling himself, jokes at his expense infuriated her. During the last Capsule Corp Christmas Party, Yamcha made the mistake of jesting that Krillin "must have used the dragon balls to wish for a date with Eighteen." The punch bowl she emptied over Yamcha's head meant he got off light. Six months earlier, she might have broken his arm.

Krillin attributed no malice to their jokes. All of the attached men in their group received similar ribbing. Even Goku when he was still with them was told he married out of his league. His wife ChiChi, hugging his arm, laughingly agreed. But only Krillin was teased about his appearance. He laughed it off, but it still hurt. It wasn't as if he asked to be short.

Before Lazuli, he dealt with such blows to his self-esteem by isolating himself and training until the physical exertion drained the negative emotions from his body. Now, all he needed to do was think back to their first night together and the hunger in her gaze as she looked at him. His girlfriend _wanted_ him, lusted for him, and nothing anyone said could change that.

Nor could his own self-doubts, of which many remained. Until they stood in his bedroom, clothing strewn across the house in their haste to be together, he still assumed her love merely helped her look past his appearance. Sure, she called him handsome and complimented his looks, but girlfriends were supposed to do that.

He should have known better. From the start, Lazuli was honest to the point of tactlessness, and though she was learning to temper her words with kindness, her eyes had yet to master that trick.

Case in point: When the last summer storm stranded them on the island for two weeks with dwindling supplies, Krillin stopped shaving his head to conserve his few remaining razors. Though she said nothing, the look in Lazuli's eyes as a thin layer of hair sprouted from his scalp told him she was intrigued. (Her repeatedly dragging him to the bedroom during that time also clued him in.)

Once the storm broke and they were able to travel to a store on a nearby island, he tested the waters by dropping a set of Mach3s into their shopping cart and commenting that she'd once again be able to kiss him on the top of the head—a habit she'd picked up at some point during their relationship. The glare she directed at the blades and her monotone "I suppose so" confirmed it.

When he asked the clerk ringing them up to put the razors back on the shelf, Lazuli's eyes lit up, and it came as no surprise when, as soon as they arrived home, she commanded Oolong to put away the supplies while she and Krillin went upstairs. The pig groaned and asked them to try and keep it down this time. They didn't.

Krillin hadn't shaved his head since. He was actually starting to enjoy the feel of having hair again, or at least the feel of Lazuli running her fingers through it as she was now.

They were seated on the floor in front of the couch, ostensibly watching a movie but as usual paying more attention to one another than what was on screen. Her scalp massage made him drowsy, and if he weren't careful, he'd agree to something while half asleep that he'd think twice about while fully awake. Already, she'd used that trick to convince him to take her on a couple of extra shopping trips and to dinner at a restaurant they couldn't really afford. Still, she hadn't asked for anything too extravagant or, ha, dangerous like—

"Krillin, honey," she murmured, "Would you agree to meet my brother?"

"Hmm…okay," he said before dozing off.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Thanks for reading; reviews are appreciated.**_

 _ **Note:**_ _The title of this story is an homage to a novel-length Stargate: Atlantis fan fiction written by an old friend, DaniWilder, entitled How Jennifer Keller Gained a Sister. The plot of this story will bear little resemblance to that one, but I feel it only fair to give credit (to a great story) where it is due._


	2. Lapis and Lazuli

**_Note:_** _I thought I had already posted this chapter on FFN, but in reviewing the story in preparation for completing the next several chapters, I discovered I hadn't. Look for new chapters of this story in the coming weeks._

 _Rights to Dragonball and related properties are held by their respective owners. No infringement is implied or intended._

 **How the Ex-Monk Gained a Brother**

 **A Sequel to By Any Other**

 **By koinekid**

 **Part Two**

The monk was meditating again. At least, that's how it appeared to Lapis, floating high above the island. Every morning, the little guy rose before dawn, trained for hours on one of the nearby islands, and then returned to sit quietly on the beach. Lapis admired his dedication if nothing else. He never trained that hard himself. But then, he didn't need to; his modifications granted him more power than the monk could obtain training for a dozen lifetimes. It almost seemed unfair.

The cyborg wondered not for the first time what his sister saw in the monk. Maybe she considered him a pet. One of the magazines she left behind at Lapis' cabin contained pictures of an heiress who carried a tiny dog in her purse. _Ha!_ That had to be it. Lazuli wanted a miniature martial artist to stash in her handbag.

But no, her phone calls told a different story. Since her departure, she called Lapis regularly once every other week. The calls were awkward at first with long stretches of silence as if she were reluctant to talk. But after a few weeks, she spoke more freely. Krillin, she explained, installed an extension in her room rather than force her to make calls from the kitchen, where the entire household would overhear her side of the conversation.

 _Krillin._ Lapis probably recognized Lazuli's growing attachment to the monk before she did. The bulk of their phone conversations revolved around Krillin in some way. It was always some joke he told or some book he recommended—or something he did for her out of the blue. It was clear the monk liked his sister and just as clear that she liked him back.

Lapis tried to dismiss her interest as making the best of a bad situation. Compared to the old man and the pig, whose antics she described in depth over the phone, any decent male would look like a prince. But Lazuli could have left the island at any time. She chose to stay—because of Krillin.

When Lapis urged his sister to move out of his isolated cabin, he knew she would never return. Still, he ended every phone call by asking when she planned to come home. Both recognized it as a joke. Even if she left the island, the cabin would never again be her home, and Lapis already converted her old room into extra storage. She always responded to his question with a snide comment: _When you clean up that pig sty of a living room_ or _After you throw out those animal heads you call trophies._

But during one call nearly eight months ago, her response took a serious turn.

"I—I am home," she said.

He didn't know quite what to say and settled on: "Life at the beach agrees with you, then. Big shock."

"It isn't the beach. It's Krillin."

Lapis wasn't upset—he knew it was only a matter of time—but it did ruin a perfectly good running gag. Fortunately, he thought of a replacement almost immediately: "Am I invited to the wedding?"

"Grow up, Lapis. We've only been dating for a week."

That joke too was ruined after his sister "accidentally" discovered her future engagement ring in the monk's desk drawer. She denied she was snooping, but knowing his sister…

"I want you two to meet," she told him.

"Why?"

"If Krillin is going to be your brother, you should get to know him."

"But, Laz—"

"Lapis."

He sighed, defeated. All was lost once she resorted to her mom-voice. Lapis called it that because it reminded him of their mother and her special tone of voice that brooked no refusal and told you there would be hell to pay if you defied her. Lazuli claimed not to remember their mother's voice. Maybe not, but she did a great impression.

So, with little choice in the matter, he agreed to meet the monk. But he never agreed to meet him blind. For the past couple of weeks, he'd been observing Krillin and mapping his routine. And he was still having trouble discovering what made the little guy such an attractive mate to Lazuli.

Lapis was ready to end the day's surveillance when the front door of the house opened and his sister stepped onto the beach. The monk, five meters away with his back to the house, didn't register her presence. Lapis narrowed his eyes. The way Lazuli acted, she didn't _want_ the monk to notice her.

She eased the door shut and approached him slowly like a cat stalking her prey. Lapis wondered at her clothing—tan shorts, a yellow tank top, and bare feet—and it came to him. He recalled the subtle noises made by the denim and long sleeves of her usual outfits and the crunch of her boots on the ground as she walked. Lazuli had dressed for a stealth attack.

When she closed the distance between herself and the monk to a meter, she crouched and pounced…

And ended up with a face full of sand, sprawled on the beach as the monk leapt to the side, easily avoiding her attack.

It took all of Lapis' self control not to burst out laughing. He didn't know what the little guy did to tick her off, but it was all over. She was going to murder him.

Lazuli rolled over and glared at the monk, and Lapis was just close enough to hear her shout, "Every time!"

The monk spoke too softly for Lapis to make out his response, only Lazuli replying, "How could you sense me? I don't use chi."

The monk shrugged and held out a hand to help Lazuli to her feet. But she sprang to a crouch and launched herself at him. She threw a flurry of punches—a surprising number of which he managed to block. They grappled, but she quickly overpowered him and pinned him to the ground.

After a moment, they both laughed, and she lowered her head to press her mouth against his.

Lapis took that as his cue to depart.

* * *

Lazuli sealed her victory with a kiss, not bothering to glance toward the house and check for an audience. Being affectionate with her boyfriend in front of their roommates no longer troubled her. Besides, she needed to get her fill of him now; she wasn't certain how comfortable she would be kissing Krillin in front of her brother.

"I was _trying_ to meditate," Krillin said when the kiss ended. "I already trained this morning."

"Then you should have been ready for a fight."

"I got distracted."

"By what?"

He looked pointedly at her tank top.

"Oh, you find me distracting, do you? Shall I change?" She made as if to rise, but he hooked fingers into her belt loops and held her in place.

"Don't. I like this new wardrobe."

They kissed leisurely, and she shuddered when Krillin's thumbs began teasing the taut skin of her stomach beneath her shirt. Best not get too wound up out here. "Come on," she said. "Let me go, and I'll cook you breakfast."

She patted his arm, and reluctantly he released her. Both sat up, and Krillin slid over and slipped an arm around her waist—not ready to go indoors just yet.

"You've been cooking a lot lately."

"Are you complaining?"

"No way. I like it. It's very domestic."

She blushed and he nuzzled her arm.

"Not that cooking is automatically a woman's job or anything. I just mean—"

"I enjoy cooking for you, Krillin, and you have to admit I've improved a lot."

"Definitely, though you weren't bad to begin with."

Lazuli's repertoire had grown from simple scrambled eggs and toast to include sausage and bacon (made from turkey as a concession to Oolong), and even pancakes and waffles. She planned to try her hand at omelettes soon, and once she mastered breakfast, look out!

Her new interest in the culinary arts shocked her roommates, and she even surprised herself by leaving the mall one weekend with a waffle iron and several pots and pans, but not a stitch of new clothing. She made up for it during her next trip, but it was clear her priorities were changing.

"My brother will certainly be surprised."

"I take it you didn't cook when you lived with him."

"Just once. He wouldn't let me near the stove after the fire."

"That's not why you moved out, is it?" Krillin teased.

"No, but I doubt our relationship would have survived living under the same roof for much longer."

Krillin rubbed her arm in sympathy. "Have you spoken to Seventeen recently?"

"Yesterday."

"Does he know we're together?"

"Of course. I told him months ago."

Krillin looked uncomfortable at that. Lazuli frowned. "What? You practically begged me to let you tell your friends. I can't tell my brother?"

"I didn't beg. And of course, you can tell him. I just fear for my life a little is all."

"He won't attack you, Krillin, and even if he did—"

"I don't like the sound of that _if_."

"I'd kick his butt, make him eat sand, like when we were kids."

"Lazuli, you were a little bully."

"Only to him…I think." She shrugged, then grew serious. "It's important that the two people who matter most to me in the world get along. Will you at least try?"

Krillin sighed. "You ought to know by now I'd do anything for you. But you will be close by if he ever visits?"

"Promise." She squeezed his knee. "And you mean _when_ he visits, right?"

"Yeah, you can invite him over. Just give me advanced notice so I can put my affairs in order."

"How much advanced notice?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because he'll be here tomorrow."

The color drained from Krillin's face. "Tomorrow?"

"You agreed to it."

"When?"

"Last week when we were watching that Jackie Chun movie."

"I don't—wait, you were massaging my scalp. I would have agreed to anything then."

Lazuli nodded. "That's what made it a good time to ask."

"Th-that's not fair."

"Krillin." She paused, deciding to take a different approach. "He's going to be a member of your family some day."

That ended his protests. "Yeah?"

She stood and pulled him to his feet, keeping her hands entwined with his. "Yeah. I know we haven't formally discussed our plans for the future, but I think I know where we're headed. Don't you?"

He blushed and nodded.

"This is one step down that path." She almost said _down the aisle_ , but that would have been too much. "I can't exactly bring you home to 'meet the parents,' but what I can do is invite the one family member I have left to meet…my intended."

She was about to offer to call Lapis and cancel the visit. She didn't want to, but if Krillin were this uncomfortable, she wouldn't hold him to a promise he hadn't really meant.

He brought her thoughts up short with a kiss. "All right, babe, you win. Tell my future brother I can't wait to meet him."

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Thanks for reading; reviews are appreciated.**_


	3. Krillin 2

_Rights to Dragonball and related properties are held by their respective owners. No infringement is implied or intended._

 **How the Ex-Monk Gained a Brother**

 **A Sequel to By Any Other**

 **By Koinekid**

 **Part Three**

Krillin exited the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Stepping into the hall, he could smell dinner cooking and hear the clatter of plates and silverware as Lazuli made final preparations for Seventeen's arrival.

"Honey," she called from the foot of the stairs.

"Yeah, babe?"

"My brother will be here in _ten_ minutes."

"I'll be ready." Krillin hurried to the bedroom to dress. He'd spent too long in the shower, pondering the implications of Seventeen's visit. What Lazuli hoped to gain was obvious, but her brother's endgame remained anybody's guess. Guys weren't overly fond of the men who dated their sisters under most circumstances, and Lazuli and Seventeen shared the added bonds of twinship and tragedy. They understood one another in a way no one else could. Would Seventeen view Krillin as an interloper, the only rival for his sister's sole affection? Considering the cyborg could end his life in a heartbeat, Krillin hoped not.

Atop the bedspread, he found khakis and a black polo waiting for him. _Ha!_ He couldn't wait to tease Lazuli about laying out his clothes.

Dressing quickly, he adjusted his collar in the mirror. The shirt looked good, but what else did he expect from a garment she picked out? The two of them had a knack for determining what looked good on one another.

They _were_ good for one another, and he would do his best to convince her brother of that fact.

To shore up his courage, he opened his desk drawer and withdrew the small velvet box that had resided there for the past month. The ring inside held a lapis lazuli center stone surrounded by six small accent diamonds. It was a sentimental choice to be sure—and a risk. Lazuli might prefer a traditional engagement ring. But when Krillin spotted this ring as they strolled past the mall jewelry store, he _knew_ it was meant for her and placed a deposit immediately.

Well, almost immediately. First, he had to get rid of Lazuli. He made up an excuse, hinting that, with his birthday approaching, she might like to purchase something for herself at a certain store with "secret" in the name. Her cheeks flushed at his voicing so bold a request in public, but he could tell it thrilled her. By that point in their relationship, her lingerie collection rivaled her normal wardrobe, and Victoria's Secret was the only store she refused to let him enter with her. She would eagerly listen to his opinions on the type of lingerie that turned him on, but she only modeled her purchases at home where they could do something about it.

Krillin checked on the ring and made a payment whenever they visited the mall, always sending her away on some flimsy pretext and giving the store a wide berth when she returned—no easy task with two of her favorite clothing stores located nearby. It was a miracle she hadn't caught on.

He fantasized about the day he would pay off the ring and return home with flowers and wine to sweep her off her feet and ask the question that would change their lives. Or he might hide the box in one of his shopping bags and allow her to find it when she rifled through them. But when he made the final payment and picked up the ring, something stopped him. It wasn't cold feet or fear of rejection. He knew beyond doubt he wanted to marry Lazuli and spend the rest of his life with her. And even before yesterday, when she as much as stated her intentions to marry him, Krillin was certain she would accept his proposal. What gave him pause was the conviction that, if you were planning to marry, you should have a home of your own.

Master Roshi had been incredibly generous welcoming them both into Kame House, but the more Krillin and Lazuli built a life together, the more they seemed to marginalize Roshi and treat him like a guest in his own home. They already claimed time in the living room—formerly his and Oolong's exclusive domain during daylight—and had begun making decisions about the property which should fall to its owner. That didn't sit right with Krillin. Even if Lazuli were correct, and the exterior would look better painted white than pink, it was still Roshi's call.

The doorknob turning interrupted Krillin's thoughts. He barely had time to snap the ring box shut and shove it into his pocket before the door opened and Lazuli peered in.

"Finished dressing already? I thought I'd get a show."

"I could change shirts if you like."

"Tease." She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she entered. "Our roommates are eating upstairs tonight. Oolong says they're giving us privacy, but I think they're afraid of my brother."

"Probably."

"How about you?"

Apprehension filled her eyes, and Krillin wanted to kick himself. He'd been so caught up in his own worries that he failed to consider how she might be feeling. A good husband would know better.

"More nervous than afraid." He closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her. "I want to make a good impression."

Lazuli relaxed into the hug, burying her face in his hair. "Just be yourself. You already charmed one twin. How hard can the second be?"

"It helped that the first twin had the hots for me."

"You bet she did. And does." She laughed before breaking the embrace and gazing intently at him. "It means a lot that you're doing this, Krill. I'm sorry I tried to trick you into it."

He shook his head. " _I'm_ sorry."

"For what?"

"Making you think you had to. Seventeen is your family, and it was wrong of me to avoid him for so long. Will you forgive me?"

She ruffled his hair affectionately. "Already have."

"Thanks, babe."

"But if you'd like to make it up to me?"

His smile nearly faltered. "Sure."

"Could you wait for Seventeen on the beach and show him in? I still have a few last-minute tasks."

"I—I'd be glad to. It'll give us a chance to talk man-to-man."

Lazuli laughed. "There will be plenty of time for that later. Just show him in so I can properly introduce you."

She leaned in and claimed his mouth for a brief but intense kiss. Krillin still felt her on his lips as he stood on the beach, waiting for her brother to arrive.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**_


	4. Lapis and Lazuli 2

_Rights to Dragonball and related properties are held by their respective owners. No infringement is implied or intended._

 **How the Ex-Monk Gained a Brother**

 **A Sequel to By Any Other**

 **By Koinekid**

 **Part Four**

The kitchen of Kame House looked perfectly normal to Lapis. Absent were the candles and soft music that typified his twin's stories of evening spent with her monk. Nor were they dressed for romance, the monk in his khakis and polo and Lazuli in her sundress and sandals. Their outfits complemented one another, sure: his collar was trimmed in rings of gold and white, the same colors as her dress, and her bracelet's wooden beads matched the brown leather of his shoes and belt. But these were subtle hints that whispered rather than shouted their connection. Still, as welcoming as his hosts had been—the monk swallowing obvious fear when he greeted Lapis on the beach and Lazuli pulling him into a brief, awkward hug when he stepped indoors—he couldn't shake the impression that he was intruding on a date.

From the moment the monk entered the kitchen, he had been stealing glances at Lazuli, admiring her dress while trying not to be obvious about it. And she was eating up the attention. Knowing her, she used her brother's visit as an excuse to shop and waited until tonight to spring a new dress on her boyfriend. Hell, she probably delayed getting dressed until he went outside. That way, she could wow both her dinner companions at once and wait for the compliments to roll in.

Far be it from her little brother to deny her.

"Nice dress, Sis. Is it new?"

Her eyes sparkled as she suppressed a grin. He missed this.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. I bought it special for tonight."

"I'm touched. What do you think, Short stack? Does my sister know how to dress for the occasion or what?"

Lazuli frowned at the slight against her boyfriend, but he only smiled. "She sure does. But Eighteen always looks great, no matter what she wears."

His comment almost earned the monk a kiss, but Lazuli straightened abruptly when Lapis noisily pulled out a chair to seat himself at the table. He smirked, strangely satisfied at robbing the monk of his sister's affection, if only for a moment.

And it _was_ only a moment. Soon, they were back in their own little world. Near kisses and stolen glances were bad enough, but what really convinced Lapis of his third-wheel status was how the couple interacted while putting the finishing touches on dinner. Every time the little guy handed her an item—a bowl of shredded cheese to sprinkle over the main dish or some kind of dressing for the fruit salad—their fingers would touch. Her blush would deepen, and she would look to her brother for…what, approval? _Good luck!_

He did his best to fight through his unease and smile back, but it was tough. Lazuli allowed _no one_ into her personal space, rarely even him, yet the monk entered it with the calm assurance that he belonged there. Based on her reaction, she agreed. Lazuli said they were close, but seeing them in person made it real.

Lapis hated to admit how well they worked together, but the monk anticipated her needs before she voiced them. No sooner did she extend her hand than the very utensil she wanted was placed there. One of them moved to the fridge or stove, and the other sidestepped a moment before they would have collided. They never approached the fluidity that Lapis and Lazuli possessed on the battlefield or the teamwork they displayed when one distracted a shopkeeper so the other could pocket a choice item. But in the kitchen, Lazuli and Kr—the monk—were… _somewhat_ impressive.

Equally impressive was the product of their teamwork. Lazuli bragged about the monk's grilling skills, but the dish they prepared smelled more like… "Is that—?"

Lapis stifled a laugh at the sight of his sister approaching him holding a casserole dish. Before tonight, he would have bet every zeni they ever stole against witnessing such an event.

"Eggs, sausage, and hash browns." Lazuli set the dish on a turtle-shaped hot pad in the center of the table. "It's a breakfast casserole. I haven't learned to cook lunch or dinner yet."

" _You_ cooked?" Lapis looked to the monk for confirmation. "By yourself?"

Beaming, she used a spatula to carve a piece from the casserole and transfer it to the plate in front of her brother.

Lapis poked at it with a fork. "You're sure this is safe?"

Lazuli rolled her eyes. Plucking the fork from his hand, she ate a bite of his serving. "See?"

He stared at her for a moment.

"What?"

"I'm waiting to see if you keel over."

"Seventeen!"

"Can you blame me, given your track record?"

"I never poisoned anyone. I just started a couple of fires. Does this look burnt to you?"

He checked the bottom for scorch marks. "You know, I spotted a couple of restaurants on the flight over. Why don't I take us all out, my treat? You can show off that new dress."

Growling, she snatched his plate from the table. He winced, expecting her to smash it over his head or hurl it at the wall. Instead, she scraped his portion of the casserole back into the main dish, then started toward the trash can with both dishes.

"Come on, Eighteen—"

She wheeled on him, tears spilling from her eyes. "Get out!"

"I was joking around—"

"I said, leave. You aren't welcome here."

"Babe?" The monk appeared beside her, carrying the fruit salad. His hand moved to the small of her back. She tensed, but it passed quickly. "I've been looking forward to that casserole all day. It'd be a shame to throw it out."

"Krillin…"

"Please?"

She relented, returning the casserole to the table and serving him a generous portion. He also spooned a large helping of fruit salad onto his plate and began munching happily. While he ate, he grasped her hand and threaded their fingers together. "This is great, babe."

"Thanks," she mumbled. She leaned against the table, placing her cheek in her palm.

"Aren't you going to have something?"

"Not hungry."

"The chef should always sample her own food." He speared slices of strawberry, melon, and banana and offered her his fork.

Rolling her eyes, she took it and ate. "Happy?"

He nodded before turning his attention to Lapis. "Your sister is a fantastic cook. She makes breakfast for us and our roommates nearly every day."

Lazuli scowled at her brother. "Krillin cooks on Sundays. I should've invited you then."

"And have him miss out on this?" Krillin shook his head. "You make breakfast better than anyone in Kame House. Don't tell Oolong, but your French toast puts his to shame."

She straightened. "You're just saying that."

"Cross my heart." He made the motion.

"But that's his best dish."

"Yours is better." He leaned in conspiratorially. "Oolong adds too much cinnamon. It overpowers the other flavors."

Tears returned to her eyes, and Lapis could tell just how much the praise meant to her. Not bothering to look to her brother for approval, or anything else, she hugged the monk.

Holding Lapis's sister in his arms, the monk looked directly at him. "Seventeen, those fires you mentioned happened a long time ago. Laz—Eighteen even started a fire here once—"

She flinched, and the monk stroked her back in apology.

"—But she's practiced a lot since then. She cooked this meal to impress you because she values your opinion. On food, on clothing, and on me. For her sake, will you please try it?"

Lazuli broke the hug but remained leaning heavily on the monk. "You don't have to," she said.

Sighing, Lapis reached for a clean fork. _The things I do for love._

* * *

How could a simple touch calm her so? Maybe Krillin acquired some secret technique at the temple, or he knew by instinct or study the unique rhythms of her body. Whatever the explanation, a few minutes with his fingers rubbing small circles into her back took the edge off her frustration. She had learned to avoid his touch when they argued. His hands soothing her back disarmed her, and sometimes she wanted to stay mad. It added spice to the makeup sex.

Following dinner, they retreated to Krillin's bedroom, leaving Lapis downstairs to bunk on the couch. Once behind closed doors, she and Krillin kicked off their shoes and sat on the bed, trading hugs and massages until she was ready to talk.

"I'm sorry, babe," he murmured into her arm.

"What for? You were right. Inviting Seventeen was a bad idea."

"No, it wasn't. Sure, things got off to a bumpy start, but even _our_ relationship wasn't smooth sailing at first."

"How could it have been? We started off as enemies."

He chuckled. "I meant when you moved in. There were times I was sure I'd crossed a line, and you were about to—"

"What, kill you?" She gave him an incredulous look. "I was never _that_ bad."

"No, but let's just say I learned very quickly not to train with you when you were upset."

She frowned, then pushed him, and he tumbled off the bed. A moment later, she was on top of him, kissing him senseless. Her touch seldom calmed him, but she excelled at working him up. His appreciative moans proved it.

Her hand trailed down his chest, pausing to tease his belt before running over the front of his pants. "Mmm, what's this?"

He inhaled sharply and grasped her wandering hands. "W-wait, Lazuli. We should stop."

"That's the worst idea I've heard all day." Prying her hands loose, she unbuttoned his collar and—

"But."

"Shut up, honey."

—unbuckled his belt.

"Your brother is downstairs," Krillin hissed. "Do you want to look him in the eye tomorrow and wonder if he heard us?"

The color drained from her face. "Good point." She gazed longingly at him. "Hate it when you're right."

"You and me both." They stood, and Krillin finished removing his belt and carried it to the closet. "Does Seventeen know we're intimate?"

"I don't talk about our sex life with my brother. He probably thinks I still sleep in the guest room."

Krillin grinned. "You mean your walk-in closet?"

"Watch it, chestnut."

"Yes, dear. You know I would have offered him my room if it weren't _ours_ now."

"The couch is fine. He's slept on worse, and I'm still mad at him. Beds are for people I like tonight." She punctuated her point by flopping onto theirs while Krillin rummaged through the closet. Despite her having an entire room in which to store her wardrobe, he turned over half of his available closet space to her when it became clear she had no intention of ever sleeping in her room again. "Whatcha looking for?" she asked.

"Nothing in particular. Think I'll take a shower before bed."

"Didn't you take one a couple of hours ago?"

"Sure did."

She blinked, aware there were still things about this strange little man that she would never fully understand.

Lying on her back, she followed his every move as he stripped off his shirt and strode across the room. Her breath hitched at seeing him shirtless, and she squeezed her eyes shut. If Krillin wanted a night of celibacy, this was entirely the wrong way to go about it.

She thought she heard the desk drawer open and close, and she indulged in a brief fantasy that he had retrieved her ring and was about to propose. That was certainly one way to cheer her up. But Krillin had another method in mind.

A sudden kiss stole her breath away, and she grunted in surprise before catching on and responding to her lover's passion. Something was different about this kiss, but she couldn't tell what until she opened her eyes. Due to her position stretched out across the bed, Krillin was leaning over the mattress and kissing her upside down. And it was damn hot.

When their lips parted, she whimpered. "Are you trying to get me excited again?"

He knelt by the bed and laid his head on the mattress. "I wanted to apologize."

"For denying me sex?"

"Hey!" He laughed. "No, for nearly saying your name downstairs."

Had he? Honestly, she didn't remember. But that could be the result of the kiss scrambling her brain. "It's okay to say my name in front of my brother. He knows what it is."

"I figured, but I still should've checked first. Your name is important, and I wouldn't want to let you down."

"Krillin," she said without hesitation, "you couldn't let me down if you tried."

His answering smile made her stomach flutter.

"Go on," she said. "Take your shower, or I might go against my better judgment and ravish you."

"Thanks, and Lazuli?"

"Hmm?"

"You _could_ go downstairs and talk to your brother while I'm gone."

"Maybe."

Krillin looked as if he might press her but merely nodded. He kissed her again and left the door slightly ajar as he departed. She sighed, rising to close it. There would be plenty of time to talk tomorrow, provided Lapis kept his word and didn't disappear in the middle of the night. But if they spoke now, things would escalate into a shouting match. She didn't expect her brother and boyfriend to become best pals right away, but she had hoped for a smoother first meeting.

Closing the door, she strolled to the desk where Krillin kept her ring. She hadn't taken it out since discovering it, even tried to forget its appearance so she could be surprised when he popped the question. But she needed a pick-me-up, and gazing at the ring while envisioning their future would raise her spirits before bed. Even a quick peek would do.

Her fingers curled around the drawer handle.

 _No._ Finding it by accident was one thing, but actively snooping would be wrong. She would respect her—she grinned—her future husband.

She went to the dresser instead, running her fingers over the small wooden box that contained his mother's bracelet and whispering a prayer of thanks in passing. Opening the top drawer, she reached inside for a nightie. Then, considering their agreed-upon abstinence, she selected a full set of flannel PJs. They were comfortable but unflattering. She joked that this gift above all others proved Krillin's love for her. Providing an alternative to the slinky lace numbers she usually wore hadn't been in his best interest, but the sensible pajamas were perfect for nights when both needed to control their libidos.

The instant she touched the flannel, the image of a blonde woman in a ratty robe, curlers, and a green face mask filled her mind. "Mama?" she whispered.

She almost reneged on her decision to talk to Lapis right then. This was the first time she clearly remembered her mother's face. It might have been covered in green goop, but it was something. Lazuli shook her head and slowly smiled. What was it about her little lover that helped her regain these memories of her past?

She came to a decision. Changing into her PJs and grabbing her robe from where it hung over the bedpost, she opened the door. In the hall, she stood in front of the bathroom and listened for the sound of running water. Hearing none, she called out, "If this blows up in my face, I'm blaming you."

"Deal," Krillin said through the door.

* * *

As he listened to the stairs creak beneath her feet, Krillin sighed in relief. Not only had he prevented Lazuli from discovering the engagement ring hidden in his pocket, but he had also gotten her to talk to her brother. And while his efforts had cost him a night of bliss—a loss he felt keenly—it was worth it for his girlfriend's mental health.

With that, he turned on the shower and stepped under the ice-cold spray. _The things I do for love._

 ** _To be continued_**

 ** _Thanks for reading; reviews are appreciated._**


End file.
